This invention relates to a writing system, more particularly one in which written information is converted into electrical signals for transmission to a remotely positioned receiver where the original written information is faithfully reproduced. The transmission may take place over conventional telephone exchange lines or other media such as direct two-wire connection, dedicated Post Office lines, radio links in conjunction with a radio transmitter and receiver, modulated light links in conjunction with suitable transmission apparatus, acoustic couplers, and the received signals used to control the movement of a pen over a pad.
Such systems are already well known and form the subject of British Pat. Nos. 809,209 (Telautograph Corporation) and 897,876 (P.G.S. Mero trading as Electrowriter Company).
An object of the invention is to improve the speed of response over known apparatus so that the operator can write at his normal speed without impairing reproduction, i.e. the time delay between writing and reproduction is negligible. A further object of the invention is to achieve a more positive drive whereby conventional ball point pens can be used with the receiver thus achieving lower operational costs, and whereby good accuracy in reproduction can be obtained.